


A Minute Ago

by Shoucheeky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Help, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoucheeky/pseuds/Shoucheeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is by no means an assertive, rough, or lascivious man-- he just really wanted to kiss you. </p>
<p>Yeah, just a kiss. Only one. Just one light, little smooch...</p>
<p>...so how the hell did all of this happen?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work on my titles DEAR LORD. I hope you all enjoy ; w ;

I don't even know how we got here, to be completely honest. About a minute ago, I swear, we were just sitting on my bed and cuddling like we normally do. A minute ago, I was holding you in my arms and you were nuzzling against my neck. You were breathing softly, almost like you were asleep, and murmuring about how much you love being with me and how lucky you were to have me in your life. Your sleepy, serene voice mumbled and you placed your head on my shoulder and I held you.

At that moment, the only thought in my mind was 'I want to kiss her.' You can't blame me for wanting to kiss you right? I'm not the most confident man. If anything I'm quite the opposite, but I get this urge a lot actually. That want will come washing over me whenever your lips curl into the beautiful, playful smile or when you make that pouty face - you know the one. That time was no different. I mean, you looked so happy and calm and you were telling me that you love me, so of course I’d want to kiss you…

…And I did. It was just a peck: I'm still a coward. I'm certain I only brushed my lips against yours. I know I'm not one to get caught up in the heat of the moment. I've always been the one to pull away or ask if we can stop for now after your tongue works its magic on mine. I've just always been hesitant. So why the hell am I straddling you, whimpering and moaning, on my bed?

I put no effort into chasing down the answer. I'm too busy trying to find that one spot on your neck again. I'd just had it a minute ago. All i did was accidentally breathe on it and your back was arching. "Tadashi, please…" Your moans make my breath hitch. I can't see your face right now, but I'm sure it's as red as mine when you whisper, "Please, just lick right here--" Your hand comes to the back of my head and guides me to your sweet spot. I try to swallow the lump in my throat. "What if I," God, this is embarrassing. "If I end up slobbering all over you?"

You're making that pouty face. I just know you are. "I want you to." With that, I give it my best shot. My tongue prods the sensitive skin. I moan when your fingers gently pull my hair. "Ah- Tadashi, right there!" I want to suck on that spot. I want to feel you cry out my name again. Yes, ___ keep moving your hips against mine. I gently kiss the spot and your shudder against me. I want to leave a hickey so damn badly. I just want to leave some little sign on your skin that says 'I can make you feel good' and 'you are mine.'

Imagine my surprise when you beg for me to use my teeth there... I am by no means an assertive and rough man. I don't know what's come over me, at this point. All I know is that your skin tastes amazing and that I want to hear more of those pleasured cries fall from your lips. Everything is getting hazy. I try to think back to when you were sighing and sleepy to get myself to stop, or at least slow down. It isn't working.

All I can focus on are the little squeaks you make as I mark that precious, little spot. One of your hands is tugging at my hair and the other is almost clawing at my back. I can feel your chest heaving against me. I give your weak point an apologetic kiss before withdrawing to look at my handiwork. My chest swells. Your face is flushed and I think there are tears starting to form in the corners of your eyes. I find the florid bruise developing on your neck too beautiful to feel ashamed; I really should, though. I mean, look at me. I just made the girl I love cry because I bit her and bruised her! Yet I can’t find any semblance of regret.

Part of me is repulsed by the way your embarrassed gaze sends shivers from my spine down to my hips, yet another luxuriates in how gorgeous you look right now. The glossy eyes, flushed skin, tousled hair, and well-loved neck are making me even hotter under the collar. As if noticing my distress, you call out to me. “Care to strip a little for me? I don’t want to be the only one looking indecent.” I can hear your amused chuckle as I avert my gaze to the wall and begin fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. Why is it that you can be so in control when you’re being so submissive? My gaze flits back to meet yours and I shudder; you’re staring at me with anticipation. I nervously shed the clothing on my top half and direct my gaze to your chest.

Your shirt is unbuttoned. I can see your panties because your skirt is bunched up. I wish I felt dirty for staring at your underwear. I mean, you're right there underneath me with tempting lips and an irresistible expression on your face and all I can seem to do is defile your adorable panties with my gaze. My eyes travel up your figure but halt at your breasts. I can see the tiniest hint of lace. This is bad. I want to see more. You need to stop wearing cute undergarments. Please. Don't do it, my heart can't take it.


End file.
